


Two People

by sseundalkhom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseundalkhom/pseuds/sseundalkhom
Summary: we all have insecurity living within uswe all have an issue with ourselvesbut how to deal with it?seokmin and soonyoung have their own, though it takes years and many tears they have shed
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Two People

**Author's Note:**

> totally recommend listening to sung sikyung - two people if you read this writing  
> kindly to drop your comment and remember the kudos to cheer me up
> 
> PS : please forgive the error I probably make in the writing

**H** **ow is it possible to have someone for the rest of your life? Despite the weaknesses and flaws you have, how is it possible to stay for the imperfect human like me?**

That's possible, Seokmin asked himself. Even after walking down to the aisle, he proudly held a person in front of the family, colleagues and all of the guests he had today. His mind was filled with countless questions. No matter how many times he wanted to brush away the thoughts, it did not seem to turn out as he wished. 

In fact it continued to the reception. He let the mind continue to revolve on one side of it. He did not understand how easy it was for Soonyoung to approve this marriage. It was not like he regretted his decision; he was just aware of what was lacking in him. 

"Seokmin?" The honey voice that melted away the shadow of thoughts, he caught Seokmin's full attention on him. 

His eyes wandered from head to toe, analyzing the look that his groom had on their special day. Still wearing his little crown and veil that suited his white attire, Seokmin moved his hand, reaching out to caress the shorter male's cheek. Soon he touched the softy cheek, Soonyoung melted into his touch, sniffing at his scent and taking the hand. He intertwined their fingers. 

"I'm here, husband…"

His lip curled up, forming a crescent-shaped line. Slowly his heart was in ease. 

"Am I not in dreamland?"

Soonyoung broke into laughter.

"...and I don't mind not waking up at all if these gifts you give to me are solely a dream." 

Rubbing his knuckles gently, Seokmin adored the ring which Soonyoung had around his finger. It matched his own. 

"I'm lucky to have you, am I?" He intrigued the question, in a subtle way, he wanted to show his insecurity. 

Soonyoung indeed was taken aback with his words. Those should be the words that were blurted out from him. Luck; even Soonyoung felt he was far more fortunate. And he acknowledged what had possessed Seokmin's mind. Far beyond Seokmin's expectations, the man brought his hand to his cheek.

"Seokmin, I'm the lucky one, I'm the one happy to have you in my life," he said, really sounded real and sincerely spoken, "even in these seconds right now, I feel like you are my lucky bearer. you are my sunshine, Mr. Lee Seokmin."

"...is that true?"

Soonyoung said nothing yet he pulled his husband's hand to follow him soon after he heard a familiar melody that their friend was playing for him. Jihoon, the one having the fingertips on the tuts, smiled at them. A sign of how the world was formed in a song, as it should be if they needed their time and world in the crowd of their reception. A melodic chant that made Soonyoung bring his husband into a slow dance, discussing all his anxiety without bothering about the others. 

A melody without lyrics, a depiction of how Soonyoung was used to handling his sweetheart in a warm silence. There were no words spoken, just listening to Seokmin. It was more than enough, since the latter did so. Every word that was uttered, became a natural thing that was understood. Maybe only a few experienced it and Soonyoung knews. Fear of tomorrow, of one's own abilities, of self-acceptance; into something that is beyond anyone's control. The future after their wedding day, they also did not know what problems or what tests might be faced and how to overcome them. 

Seokmin stopped his  _ telling _ . His husband watched his expression carefully, gambling between keeping on being silent or saying something to him. However, the soft gaze and a real tears which willing to roll down but it did not come out; Seokmin gave those looks. His lips broke into the hesitating smile. 

"...we have flaws, Seokmin…." he gave an attempt of assurance, "but as we grow up, we begin to recognize our weaknesses. It might be difficult to accept yourself, but ... "

As they swayed to other sides, Soonyoung leaned his cheek on the husband's shoulder. 

"...I accept you, I have committed to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Seokmin embraced his spouse tight against him. His hand gently caressed the back of his lover. There was a feeling of comfort that he did not want to share with anyone. So many things slowly followed behind the question at the beginning. Could it be possible, that commitment was solely a compulsion in the future? What might happen if the love between them faded? What might occur between them if loving Seokmin was not enough to fill the space in his heart? How if Seokmin never matched him–even the pace, the vision or the taste?? 

How would Soonyoung live and endure life with Seokmin?

He was just a fool for him. Know nothing, but Kwon Soonyoung. Told him that he was truly whipped, Seokmin did not mind because he did so and he never regretted his world brightened with Soonyoung's existence in the first place. 

_ I’m still awkward and I lack _

_ But until always, I’ll be by your side _

He still remembered the early days of their sweetness. All eyes were falling on him and slowly lurking for the hole of their relationship. Not only one or two, it was more than he had expected back then, who had tried hard for making them breakup. Not one or two, they had issued each other but his fellow friend–their mutual friend found a way to console them both. Judging them to not let anyone break the relationship just from the third part which easily pricked at his weak spot while the other commented at how they handled the issue. 

Little by little, they made up. They begin slowly, everyone, learning to understand without being bound by a status. Trying to go through all the pressure, even if on one side, they held each other's hearts. As if they said in silence, this relationship, this love only we know. Letting the future would determine how and where to go. They never wanted to let others judge or comment on their relationship. Only warm talk gave them the whole support and constructive criticism for their personal lives. 

And letting the couple to judge by their own regarding the future and what mutual dream they wanted to achieve together. And what occurred that time was the abrupt proposal; by the help of Jihoon and his continuous nagging. 

_ On a dark night, even if we’re lost and wandering _

_ Let’s be each other’s light _

More often than before, quarrels occured and allowed several parties to intercede for 3 months before this marriage took place. Even his issue got worse. And Soonyoung kept on picking the past and let his arrogance take control of himself. Seokmin lost all of his confidence during three months. 

_ In the far days ahead _

_ Even if the dreams we’re looking for isn’t past the rainbow _

Three words, which made Seokmin kneeling in front of Soonyoung. 

One thing, which made him a fool, getting the condition look awry. 

"Let's break up…" he cried. 

Soonyoung did say nothing. He looked away, trying hard to depend on his selfishness. Ignoring the breathtaking moment from Jihoon as he glared at the latter and ready to kill him a second later. 

"...if it's the final of us. I'm not worthy of your love–nor I ain't important for you. Things have gone awry since day one. You deserve someone better than me, someone who has no issues within him--someone that brightens your day, more than I do for you." 

Jihoon closed his eyes, constraining his inner wrath. 

"Thank you for everything…." He said, ready to put off the ring which symbolized their engagement. Soonyoung was fast enough to act, catching his move. 

"Stop being a coward! You are worthy of the galaxy, Lee Seokmin!" He ranted out. 

He widened his eyes, seeing a vague tear on Soonyoung's cheek when the latter followed kneeling in front of him. He saw how exhausted it was for him, acting like that–giving all smuggy looks whenever they could not sit and solve their issue,  _ his own issue _ , cold-headedly. 

"Even the world is against us," he gave a stern tone in uttering his word, "you have to prove that they're wrong! You are precious!"

_ The times spent with you right now are more precious to me _

Various bad memories about them, memories of how they were without each other without knowing they had won the storm that hit their relationship that nearly ran aground; they have been already at a different level. Every test they passed, even though they were so tired, shed tears and nights of doubt, even though it hurt. They showed that no matter how difficult and impossible it was to accept themselves with all their shortcomings, each other only knew them more than enough. There would be no more comfortable home than where all the shortcomings were assumed by not the obstacle in their relationship, but a comfortable home where they realized they complement each other. Something that have mades them perfect. 

_ Although this path seems far sometimes _

_ Even if you shed tears out of sadness _

Seokmin broke the touch, stopping their dance. He lifted his husband's chin, reading his features, implanting the look of his groom to his memory so he would not forget it. He smiled. 

"Thank you for marrying me, Kwon Soonyoung." Then he pecked his kiss. 

"And thank you for being the sun in my life, Lee Seokmin," the latter pulled him for another kiss, the longing one which poured out his feelings after all these years. 

"Keep remembering that you are enough for me--" he said between kisses. 

Also, he kissed the groom while smiling, resting his hand around Soonyoung's waist, taking him into the chaste kiss before breaking it for another round. His storm was found nowhere as he saw the star living along his reflection within his eyes. His husband's eyes. 

_ Until everything becomes a memory _

_ Let’s become each other’s resting place _

**_—끝—_ **


End file.
